


Safe

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Arvin, prompt: faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #26 - Teammates. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

"Where are we?" Jack asked, a hand on his chest to staunch the bleeding. Sloane had propped him up against the nearest thing that wasn't on fire and had run back to close the barn door. "Shouldn't we be running _away_ from the fire? And possibly not hiding inside wooden barns, where we are likely to burn to death?"

"I'm going to burn us a safe zone," Sloane said, yanking free loose planks. "Just sit there and try not to inhale too much smoke."

Jack frowned. "The flames are too high, Arvin. I think that you should –"

"Jack, I really hope that you're about to say something useful." Sloane started gathering up the hay with a pitchfork.

"You could outrun it," Jack said stubbornly. "You could get back to base-camp. Finish the mission." _Not die,_ he did not say.

Sloane's thigh itched from where the bullet had grazed it and his arms ached from dragging Jack a mile and a half through hostile territory. "Jack, occasionally you are completely ridiculous. I'm far too tired to deal with this and far too tired to outrun a fire. And, by the way, how am I supposed to explain accidentally 'losing' you to your lovely fiancée?"

"You should go," Jack said again. He reached out and grabbed hold of Sloane's arm, leaving bloodstains on the khaki. Jack's shirt bloomed crimson and his grip tightened in pain. "Arvin. Seriously. It's not going to work. You should go."

"I'm partnered with an imbecile," Sloane said wonderingly, and closed his hand over Jack's bruised fingers. "Sit down before you fall down." He folded his fingers around Jack's wrist and gently eased him back down, pushing fabric into the wound. "Just sit there and stay out of the way. I'll take care of it." He smiled. "And try to have a little faith, Jack. This is _my_ plan, after all."

*

fin


End file.
